Un Te amo equivocado
by Cami Sky
Summary: "Te amo" son dos palabras que cualquiera desea escuchar. Son las que ella desea escuchar más que nada en el mundo. Pero cuando Ginny Weasley las escucha de los labios del hombre al que amaba... iban dirigidas para otra persona. Ginny POV


¡Hola cariños míos! ¿Cómo han estado?

Se que ha sido mucho, muchísimo, demasiado tiempo desde que escribí una historia para el fandom de Harry Potter... en serio, extrañaba mucho los Harmony. Pero es que me dio un no-se-que que mi cerebro estaba más seco que el desierto y no goteaba ninguna buena idea para historias.

Pero, el otro día, tuve casi-casi una epifanía.

Estaba haciendo una pequeña maratón de películas hindúes en mi casita. Y pues... en medio de una de las películas mi musa decidió regresar de sus largas vagaciones. Apareció justo en medio de una de las escenas más tristemente lindas y supe, en ese momento, que esa era La escena.

No me fue muy difícil decidirme a escribirlar, y menos difícil aún escoger los personajes. Todo parecía caer por su propio peso.

De verdad, espero que les guste mucho.

**Un "te amo" equivocado**

La pelirroja Ginny Weasley salió del castillo y se encaminó a la orilla del Lago Negro. Estuvo dando vueltas hasta que encontró un lugar cómodo donde poder sentarse y pensar. Cogió una pequeña piedra y la tiró al agua totalmente desganada; estaba muy confundida y necesitaba arreglar sus problemas amorosos de una buena vez.

Suspiró derrotada y tiró otra piedra, ahora molesta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Ya tenía quince años y el amor de su vida, Harry Potter, aún la veía como a la niña que había salvado de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Empezaba a desesperarse.

Había pedido consejo a sus mejores amigas y a las compañeras de curso de el-niño-que-vivió Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil; y todas habían coincidido en sus sugerencias: que se vistiera más femenina y provocativa, que acentuara sus ojos y sus labios con el maquillaje, que se interesara por el quidditch, que se acercara a él y a sus amigos en las salidas a Hogsmeade, que se mantuviera en su radio de conversación durante las comidas... había hecho cada una de esas cosas y lo único que había conseguido era que Harry la tratara como si fuera su hermana menor. Era muy frustrante. Lo que más cólera le daba, era el saber que el único lugar femenino permanente al lado de Harry le pertenecía al ratón de biblioteca de Hermione Granger.

No era que no fueran amigas, al contrario, eran muy cercanas. Y precisamente por eso no entendía como el pelinegro no se había aburrido de ella. La hija de muggles era muy cuadriculada con el cumplimiento de las normas, lo único que le gustaba era leer, odiaba el quidditch, su pelo era un desastre al igual que su vida social y su mejor amiga era la lunática de Luna Lovegood. Todo lo opuesto a ella. Y eso la enfurecía más.

Era capaz de dar cualquier cosa por ocupar el lugar de Hermione en la vida de Harry.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se dirigió de regreso al castillo. Iba con la mirada clavada en el piso, dándole vueltas a una posible solución a su problema sentimental. Levantó la vista cuando casi se tropieza con una piedra y lo primero que vio fue al objeto de su deseo, Harry Potter, corriendo hacía ella.

-Te amo-fue lo primero que dijo el ojiverde cuando llegó hasta donde estaba la menor de los Weasley. Y fueron esas dos palabras las que hicieron que Ginny tocara el paraíso con sus manos. Al final todos los consejos habían servido.

¡Hoy era un día de fiesta!

-Te amo-repitió el moreno mientras aún trataba de recuperar el aire-Eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo. Eres la única que hace que mi corazón lata de esta manera. Te amo.

La chica Weasley solo sonrió. Todos sus deseos se habían cumplido. ¡Tenía que empezar a planear su boda! La iglesia, el vestido, los padrinos, la recepción, la comida, la música, los recuerdos, el bouquet, los anillos, la torta, el velo...

-¿Crees que si se lo digo así, aceptará ser mi novia?-preguntó Harry muy impaciente.

... y la sonrisa de la pelirroja desapareció.

-¿Decírselo? ¿A quién?

-A Hermione. ¿Qué otra chica podría ser?

Como si hubiera recibido un baldazo de agua fría, el alma de Ginny cayó a sus pies estrepitosamente. "A Hermione". Esa frase había destruido sus sueños y deseos de un solo manotazo y en un solo segundo.

-Sé que son amigas-empezó con una sonrisa-y por eso necesito tu ayuda. Voy a declarármele hoy y quiero saber si crees que me dirá que si.

No hizo gesto alguno. No podía. Todo su cuerpo había quedado paralizado. Su corazón se negaba a creer lo que había escuchado unos segundos antes, pero su mente le decía a gritos que era verdad; que, al final, la única permanente al lado del ojiverde iba a ser Hermione Granger.

-Vamos a practicar-dijo Harry-Yo soy Harry y tú Hermione. Hermione yo te... te amo.

-Yo también te amo-respondió Ginny por inercia mientras sus sentidos, embotados por el sufrimiento, le impedían pensar con claridad.

-¿Crees que dirá eso?-preguntó el pelinegro muy nervioso-¿Que me dirá que si?

Asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de responder.

-¿Se lo digo?-inquirió el moreno-¿Qué dices?

La pelirroja no contestó. Posó sus ojos azules en los verdes de Harry mientras su corazón le pedía que dijera que no. Sentía su cuerpo entumecido y todavía no podía articular las palabras; aún estaba en estado de shock.

Harry interpretó su silencio como una afirmación y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Sus ojos verdes chispeaban de esperanza y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Ginny-dijo el joven Potter-Eres una gran amiga-añadió antes de salir corriendo de regreso al castillo.

Ginny se derrumbó y cayó al suelo. Aún era incapaz de asimilar lo que el moreno le había dicho. Se levantó y caminó como una autómata hacia su habitación. Lo único que quería era echarse a llorar.

Cuando atravesó el cuadro de la Señora Gorda, un ruido ensordecedor la aturdió más de lo que lo estaba. Casi todo Gryffindor estaba en la Sala Común vitoreando. Buscó con la mirada el motivo del alboroto y su ya lastimado corazón se partió en pedazos más pequeños.

Harry y Hermione estaban besándose en medio de todos.

Dean y Seamus habían echo aparecer varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y una que otra botella de whisky de fuego para empezar una fiesta en toda regla. Alguien encendió una radio mágica y la música empezó a sonar. Varias parejas empezaron a bailar; pero ajenos a todo y todos, Harry y Hermione seguían besándose.

Ron se acercó a ella y le pasó una botella de cerveza de mantequilla mientras una enorme sonrisa de alegría iluminaba su rostro. El pelirrojo agitó su varita y una lluvia de flores cayó sobre sus amigos; quienes, sorprendidos, se separaron y miraron al techo para luego echarse a reír los tres juntos, antes de unirse en un apretado abrazo.

Vió a la castaña y al moreno volver a besarse en medio de la Sala Común. Y su ya maltrecho corazón se resquebrajó aún más. ¿Donde estaba la entrada a los dormitorios de chicas? Necesitaba salir de allí... no quería llorar delante de todo Gryffindor. No iba a llorar delante de todo Gryffindor. Iba a mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Hermione la había abrazado y le había dado las gracias muy efusivamente cuando Harry dijo a viva voz que ella le había dado el valor suficiente para declararse. Ella solo atinó a sonreír y a abrazar a la castaña de vuelta, tratando de ocultar el dolor de sus ojos. El pelinegro la había sacado a bailar para volver a darle las gracias, depositar otro suave beso en su mejilla y dejarla sola en medio de la pista de baile e irse raudo al lado de Hermione.

Había bailado con varios chicos como si fuera un maniquí, sonriendo por compromiso y con dificultad. Sabía que no podía demostrar su tristeza. Todos la creían feliz por sus amigos. No podía darse el lujo de que supieran la verdad.

Rió, bailó, comió y bebió con el rostro radiante y el corazón destrozado. Solo quería escabullirse a su dormitorio para poder llorar sin que alguien la vea.

Subió las escaleras y se refugió en su habitación asegurándose de que nadie la estaba observando. Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo toda la tarde escaparon de sus ojos y cayeron por sus mejillas. Se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó caer hasta el piso. Cubrió su cara con sus manos y trató de contener sus sollozos. Nadie debía enterarse de que estaba sufriendo. Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente y se quedó grabado a fuego: Hermione Granger era la única mujer permanente al lado de Harry Potter; siempre lo había sido y siempre lo iba a ser.

* * *

Es un fic algo corto pero espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que me dio un poco de pena poner a Ginny sufriendo de esa manera; pero ni modo, necesitaba a alguien a quien le gustara Harry para ver la declaración desde otra persona.

Aunque... bien visto no, no me da mucha pena. Más pena me daría si Harry si se le hubiera declarado a la chica Weasley. No es que me caiga mal, pero es que no la soporto como pareja para Harry.

Como les dije mucho más arriba, esto está basado en una escena de una película hindú: Kuch Kuch Hota Hai y los diálogos son casi textuales. Les recomiendo que la vean, es una peli muy bonita. Si alguien la quiere ver, es una película de Karan Johar, protagonizada por Shahrukh Khan y Kajol.

¡Hasta otra!

Besines

Cami Sky


End file.
